koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage
Hokuto Musou (北斗無双) is a new game from Koei. It was originally announced as a "mystery title" during the 2009 Tokyo Game Show and was publicly unveiled during a staged media event on October 14, 2009 (broadcast live to the Japanese movie site, Niconico Douga). Its story and characters are based on the famous Japanese comic and anime Fist of the North Star. Tetsuo Hara and Yoshiyuki Okamura, the illustrator and writer of the original comic, have expressed their support and enthusiasm for the title. The producer says that the staff aims to create a "new realistic feel" for the Fist of the North Star series while still being faithful to the original's roots. During this process, he remarked his concerns for the characters' body structure, muscles, and other minute details (such as perfecting the model for Raoh's wrinkled forehead). He notes that the official mode for this title carries more action adventure tones than other Warriors titles thus far yet gave his assurance that Warriors fans can easily feel at home in the game's original story mode. He personally spoke his thoughts regarding the game at Yodobashi-Akiba, Biccamera Yurakucho, and Biccamera Ikebukuro on March 22 and March 25. He also played a rock-paper-scissor game for attendants, the winner of the crowd obtaining an original T-shirt signed by the game's voice actors. The Treasure Box set will include an illustrated story book, a clock that is voiced by Lin, Kenshiro, and Raoh's voice actors, and a copy of the original soundtrack. People who reserve the game early can also get a specially made metal card protector with their purchase. Limited buyers can also obtain a "comic faithful" version of Kenshiro's outfit. The game's narrator for the Japanese dub is Norio Wakamoto. Gameplay The basic controls and mission system are the same as most Warriors titles. Players can also evade like the characters in the Samurai Warriors series. While a K.O count is still present, enemies don't necessarily swarm the players and appear in certain sections within an area. Enemies are killed in a similar manner as the original comic, including the series' unique death cries, blood, and exploding bodies. Players can also choose to turn off the blood in an options menu. *Players can play under three different styles found among characters: the Hokuto, Nanto, or Unique Type. **Hokuto style users can pinpoint their opponent's secret pressure points at various times, allowing their character to deal critical damage. **Nanto fighters can use a unique technique called Migiri Kougeki, which allows the characters to see openings in their opponent's attacks. When the player and their opponent simultaneously perform a strong attack, a select button may appear on the screen within that instant. If players successfully press the correct button within the moment it appears, the Nanto fighter will instantly evade the attack and perform a counter. **Unique types, like Mamiya and Jagi, rely on a technical perspective and can use weapons for special attacks against their foes. They are made for veteran players who want to use trickier characters. *A skill point system similar to recent Warriors titles also appears in the game. The main difference with Hokuto Musou is that players need to equip particular skills in order to expand their character's learning curve. As more battles are cleared, players can choose to learn whatever techniques, legendary techniques, and secondary abilities they desire for each character based on their own choices. Skill points are earned by collecting glowing balls, or "karma", found after defeating opponents in the field. They can also be earned by correctly performing a Musou Ranbu, trashing objects, completing missions, or by finishing a stage with a sound performance. *Players can perform an instant guard, or "Just Guard", against an opponent's blows to open opportunities for more combos. It require precise timing with the L1 trigger (PS3) to pull off the technique. *Characters can also grab opponents, climb walls, or pick and throw items with the R2 trigger (PS3). They may also need to destroy objects to clear alternative paths through an area. Pressing R2 and (PS3) or Y button (Xbox 360) re-adjusts the camera in a target position for players. *Each character can perform, Touki Kakusei, which momentarily increases the powers of their characters by sacrificing the "Touki" gauge. It can be activated by tapping the L2 trigger (PS3) or the Left bumper (Xbox 360). *Tapping (PS3) or B button (Xbox 360) lets players use their character's various techniques from the comic. These deadly techniques (or ougi) act as the character's type of "musou" in this game, allowing limited invincibility and massively damaging a target. When a technique is used, the game will momentarily freeze the action on the field until the move is completed. The nature of implementing a technique varies with each character. *Characters are allowed to have multiple techniques at once and they can be rotated by tapping the R1 trigger (PS3). There are several new techniques for characters that were made solely for this game. *Each character has their unique legendary technique, or Shin Denshou Ougi, which can instantly kill crowds of weak opponents if performed correctly. *Another skill available to each character is the Musou Ranbu, which is a special finishing blow that can only be used against weakened opponents in duels. During the sequence, players will need to input buttons that flash on the screen to pummel their foe with Fist of The North Star flare. The feature is executed in a similar manner as Duels in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, except that players need to input a longer series of button combinations for a successful finish. *Players can also taunt in the game with their characters. Taunting a foe too many times can make them enraged and tougher to defeat. *When a character is damaged, their model may change to reflect the changes in their life gauge. If Kenshiro is wounded by an explosion, for instance, portions of his shirt will be blown away. His clothing gradually regenerates over time. Modes Legendary Mode Similar to the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles, this is the story segment which faithfully follows the original source material. So far, the official mode has only announced that it will follow Kenshiro's beginnings until he faces Raoh for the right of successor. Kenshiro and Raoh are confirmed to be playable in this mode. Illusionary Match Mode An original story for the game which lets other characters become playable. The basic outline of the mode has the four Hokuto brothers interacting with the "Nanto army". Each character offers a different perspective or story arc within the mode. Gallery Features renders and movies within the game. Confirmed Characters Playable *Kenshiro *Rei *Mamiya *Toki *Shin *Jagi *Souther *Raoh with his horse, Kokuougou *Outlaw - as downloadable content *Heart - as downloadable content Present *Yuria *Bat *Lin *Irie *Zeed *Fang Clan *Amiba *Uyghur the Warden *Babaa (Dekai Baba) *Judah *Shuu *Ryuga *Fudoh *Jyuza ;Original Characters *Atakama *Celesta *Colanda *Ranch Stages *Hokuto School *Southern Cross *Cassandra *Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum Related Media A collaboration present campaign with Comic Bunch and Weekly Famitsu was announced shortly after the game's release in Japan. Two winners have the chance to win a Playstation 3 or a Xbox 360 personally signed by Tetsuo Hara (Kenshiro prize). 33 contestants can win a picture signed by Hara (Raoh prize) while 65 entries can win a specially designed phone card (Yuria prize). In order to apply, users would need to place stickers found within copies of Hokuto Musou and mail it on a postcard to either Comic Bunch or Weekly Famitsu addresses, along with proof of purchase of specially marked magazine publications. Entries have to match the requirements of the prize they hope to obtain in order to be eligible and will be accepted until April 30, 2010 (by postmark on entry). Image Songs *FAR AWAY - made in Mamiya's image *Believe You - made in Yuria's image :Performed by Nana Tanimura *performed during the October 14, 2009 press event. Used during promotional videos and will be used during the game. Tanimura dresses up as the game versions of Yuria and Mamiya while performing these songs in live Koei sponsored events. The first opening song of the Fist of the North Star anime, Ai wo Torimodose!!, can also be heard in the game as background music. It will be given a special vocal-less, rock arrangement for the game and will play during important events. Allusions *Pokka Coffee was performing a collaboration event with Fist of the North Star in which they had specially printed cans on their products. These same drinks were present during the March 3rd Premium play test for Hokuto Musou. External Links *Koei Community English thread to show interest for the title *Official European listing, Official European blog *Official Japanese site, Koei info site *News article about first press release, from 4gamer Category:Games